leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
John McRory's Place
John McRory's Place is the bar where Nathan Ford positioned the relocation of the Leverage Consulting & Associates team in Boston. He lives in an apartment above the bar. The bar's name is the ancestral Irish version of show creator John Rogers' name. History The bar was founded in 1918. Over the years, it has served as an office for Jimmy Ford and now Nathan Ford. It is also a meeting place and conference room for the Leverage team, starting in Season 2. It appears in almost every episode. In the old days, it was a bar where a patron could be sitting between a cop and a criminal; a chair at the end of the bar was known as Jimmy Ford's office. Now it is a neighborhood bar. The bar figured heavily in The Bottle Job, when money launderer Mark Doyle attempted to steal the bar from the bar's owner, Cora, using her father's marker. Using a wire scam and the back-room poker game, the team reclaims the marker, and the bar, for Cora. John McRory's Friday Night Poker Game At one point in time every man in the neighborhood had the honor of playing in this well known local poker game in the back room, including Jimmy Ford, BPD Sergeant Mickey Donnelly, Lieutenant Johnny Cabell and Captain Danny McCann. The poker game serves as a device to bring down money launderer Mark Doyle in "The Bottle Job." Rooms Based on the scenes in "The Bottle Job", the bar takes up the entire ground floor of the building. * The main bar and seating area, which the Leverage team uses as a meeting room for clients. * A game room, where there are games like billiards and darts for patrons. It has a corridor between the main main bar and the back room. * The back room, a private room that the Leverage team (and previously Jimmy Ford and his crew) use as a meeting room. There are a pair of poker tables, a smaller bar area, a piano on a small stage area, and a back entrance to the side alley. * The store room and an unseen kitchen Featured Episodes Season 2 * The Beantown Bailout Job - First mention * The Bottle Job - Nate and company save the bar from loan shark Mark Doyle. Season 3 * The Three-Card Monte Job - Jimmy Ford takes back his turf for one last job, including his chair, and the back room. * The Rashomon Job * The Morning After Job"- The bar is used as part of the con on Mark Vector. Notes * The owners and staff are so familiar with the Leverage team, they are comfortable leaving the task of closing up or locking up, to them, when they stay past closing time. Both Nate and Sophie have found their way to the bar, after hours to enjoy a drink. * After "The Bottle Job", it appears that the television screens are still connected to Alec Hardison's network. * There is an elevator in the middle of the building, connecting the lofts above to the bar below. Its master circuit breaker is on the same fusebox as the bar. Trivia * The bar's name is the traditional Irish version of John Rogers' name. * According to the DVD commentary for "The Bottle Job", much of the design was based on Timothy Hutton's description of his hometown bar in Boston, and a bar which John Rogers frequented. * According to the DVD special features and commentary, the bar has working taps at times. The taps, lines and kegs are under the supervision of the set's prop director. * The bar and other sets like Nate's loft and the "Conspiracy Apartment" from "The Three Days of the Hunter Job" were designed by Production Designer Leonard Harmon. Pictures and information about the sets he designed can be viewed on his website. Category:Organizations Category:Locations